This Love
by jstar1382
Summary: Pre-series/ Season 1 AU: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning. (Amazing cover art by Nadia)
1. Chapter 1

**_This Love_**

* * *

 _Pre-series/ Season 1: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning._

* * *

 _'This love is good, this love is bad_

 _This love is alive back from the dead_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _._

 _This love left a permanent mark_

 _This love is glowing in the dark_

 _These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me' -Taylor Swift_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The rain poured hard that night.

Of course.

The one night she had neglected to check the weather and now she was stuck in a downpour with her motorcycle. Her vision blocked by the rain drops coating her eyelashes and she was completely soaked to the bone.

She wasn't as familiar with this part of town as she had been with the neighborhood she had grown up in. After she moved into her apartment at the end of police academy, she had spent more time in the precinct than her new place. She was still learning her way around this end of the city. The area was her home; well maybe not this particular block but several blocks over? Hell, she really didn't know where she was at this point.

Looking around to see what was open at this time of night, she noticed neon lights from a hole in the wall bar.

Perfect.

The night had been horrible and after storming out of her ex-boyfriend's apartment without a plan to deal with the rain - drowning her irritations in a tumbler of tequila sounded a hell of a lot more appealing than literally drowning in the storm outside.

She hid her bike in the alley next to the bar under an overhang; maybe if she was lucky it wouldn't be completely soaked by the end of the night. Grabbing her helmet, she walked into the bar and shook the rain from her recently cut chin-length hair. She still wasn't used to having such short hair, but the cut empowered her. It made her feel more grown up, like the other cops at the precinct would take her serious for once. Her long brown hair had made her feel like Katie, but this cut, this length made her feel like Kate.

Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD.

* * *

Pounding back what was probably her fourth, maybe fifth shot of tequila, her body felt warmer, looser as the liquid slid through her veins, tingling her skin with a pleasant hum. Kate tapped on the bartop to indicate the need for a refill when she noticed a man ease himself onto the stool next to her. His cologne was nearly hypnotic, strong and masculine, so much so, that even in her already intoxicated state, it invaded her senses and washed over her skin. It was entirely arousing.

Against her better judgement, she turned toward her new neighbor and was pleasantly surprised to find his chiseled features staring directly at her. Though with the amount of alcohol flowing through her system, she couldn't be sure she was seeing straight.

"Tequila?"

"Yep." She nodded and let the fresh shot of clear liquid glide down her throat. It burned just enough before the lime juice followed the path, soothing as she swallowed. Throwing the used piece of fruit into the glass, Kate looked back at the man with a smirk.

"Rough night I'm guessing."

"How do you figure?" Her tone was playful, acting coy with the stranger who didn't shy away from running his eyes down the length of her body.

"Pretty girl here alone, your clothes are still soaked from the storm and you're sitting here knocking back shots of tequila."

She eyed the man, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. A sudden need washed over her to either have another shot as he watched her or to shut up his analysis all together, by ramming her tongue down his throat. If he was anyone else, she would have told him off by now, but his eyes spoke of mystery and a girl could get lost in them. Hell, she wanted to get lost in them, among other things.

"How do you know I'm here alone?" she asked, arching her eyebrow with a small laugh.

"Are you?"

"Hopefully not anymore." Her bold words hung in the air for a moment before she felt his hand rest on her upper thigh, fingertips coasting higher, a wordless answer for her unspoken question.

"Can I buy you a drink?" His voice deepened while the hypnotic blue of his irises darkened with desire. Kate slid her hand along the cotton of his sweater that clung to his bicep, toying with the material for a second. She made her decision, leaning forward into him.

"How about we get out of here instead?" she purred, her breath hot against his ear.

"Really?"

"Yep." His eyes widened as her lips popped the single syllable of her response, drawing it out longer than necessary.

"You sure? You don't know me. I could be a killer," he said, leering, his hand crawling past the point of socially acceptable along the soft expanse of her inner thigh.

"Are you?" she asked, reaching for his hand as she threw a couple twenties onto the bar to pay for her tab. Her new friend stood up next to her and pulled her back flush against his chest, lacing his arm around her waist to keep her in place, causing her pulse to race. The move toed the line of possessive, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't work for her in that moment.

"No. Are you?" His breath washed against the shell of her ear, his voice such a deep, seductive growl, it should be illegal.

"No." Not a killer but a cop. She thought about providing him with that detail but she liked the idea of anonymity more.

"I'm Rick."

"Kate," she sighed, feeling his lips brush over her skin with the introduction. "Now, Rick, how about we go someplace a little more private." Dusting his hand along her body, he led her out the door, stumbling out into the rain soaked night.

"I know just the place," he offered, as they crowded into the back of a waiting car.

* * *

This wasn't her typical behavior. She wasn't the type to follow a random stranger home but tonight she didn't want to be herself. Tonight she didn't want to think about the shambles of her life or the endless amount of dead ends she'd encountered in her plight for truth and justice.

No, tonight she just wanted to be and the feeling of Rick's hard body against hers was just what she needed. His hot assault of her skin down her neck was sure to leave a mark, yet her answering moans and claw marks on the muscular plains of his back were anything but protest.

The buzz from the tequila had worn off and had been replaced by the haze of being pressed into the wickedly soft sheets of her companion's bed. His piercing blue eyes bore into her as she fell over the edge with him, gasping for air with their sweat kissed limbs entwined.

She barely waited to catch her breath before she moved to get cleaned up and dressed. Kate had no plans of fooling either one of them from the obvious. This was a one time thing and it had done exactly what she needed it to do. Yet as she tried to scoot away, Rick's broad hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Stay." His voice was warm and thick. It would be so easy to comply, but she didn't want that. Meaningless, emotionless, and done. She'd ruined anyone that got closer than that.

"Rick. This was…" Her words caught in her throat as she felt him run his free hand down the notches of her spine. Inch by inch, her control was lost to the sensation.

"Maybe, but it's still storming out so the odds of you getting a cab now aren't great."

"I need…" she sighed, allowing him to pull her further into his arms, before he rolled her onto her back.

"I'll have my car service take you home in the morning," he said, pressing the words against her skin as he kissed his way down the column of her neck dragging his teeth to stress his point.

"Your car service? What are you rich or something, Rick?" she asked, gasping as he nipped lower, mapping her body with the sinful work of his mouth.

"Wow. You really don't know who I am…" Rick paused for a moment and chuckled in surprise at her question. Pulling her concentration from the hard press of him against her core, she looked around at the room and tried to note any clue to Rick's identity. Masculine room with massive bookshelves; he was definitely wealthy. Kate leaned forward and propped herself up on her elbows to meet his eyes.

"Should I?"

"Richard Castle."

She blinked away the haze of the sex and alcohol, realization dawning on her. The bookshelves held his books and led to what she could only imagine was his office. How the hell didn't she recognize him?

Shit.

Of all the men to pick up when she needed to forget everything, how in the world had she managed to have a drunken hook up with her mother's favorite author.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks so much for reading! I would love to hear from you!_

 _Quick author note: Not exactly sure how old she was when she made detective but for this story she just made it at 24. Probably a little young but for the purpose of the story, she just made detective in this universe and Castle is in between marriages._

 _Quick thanks to my amazing beta team and their encouragement so I actually posted this story._

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- please note the rating change. Short rated m scene isn't for children_

* * *

 ** _This Love_**

* * *

 _Pre-series/ Season 1: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning._

* * *

Chapter 2

The warmth of his body was hard to move away from, but she had to. It was far easier to sneak out than to have that awkward conversation in the morning where platitudes would be exchanged and promises to call would be made. That hadn't been what the night was about. That wasn't what she needed at this point in her life. She needed a break from reality before she had to go back to the daily grind and bear the weight of failure.

Failure for herself. Failure for her family. Failure for her mom.

Bending down, Kate quietly made herself decent again. Well, as decent as she could be, crawling out of a stranger's bed at the early hours of the morning after a one night stand, but she wanted to leave that invading thought of self deprecation for another time. Perhaps when her night time companion couldn't awake at any moment and she'd have to face the reality that she had slept with a man that frequented Page Six more times than she could count. Or face the fact that the thought of him and what they had done together warmed her body in a way that she should not and could not be thinking of.

Maybe in another life or maybe if she was another girl. Rick was just a one time itch that she had scratched and he was now out of her system.

She gave him a fleeting glance as she neared the doorway, noting the way his face slacked with sleep and how it made him look far more innocent than the darkened eyes of the lover she had known last night. Locking that memory away for another time when she was alone at night, she padded through his loft and drifted out the door into the early morning hours.

It was over.

* * *

"So where were you on Saturday night?"

Kate sighed and hid the warmth that rose on her skin in contrast to the cool air of the morgue. It wasn't until midweek when she had time alone with Lanie, that she finally allowed herself to acknowledge her indiscretion from the weekend. She wasn't in denial about it.

She wasn't.

No, she just didn't have time to daydream about the one man whom she had allowed to make her feel so deliciously devoured.

"Home." The words were unconvincing even to her own ears.

"No," Lanie scoffed, arching an eyebrow at her.

Kate avoided the heat of her stare and hid her smirk behind her finger tips. Excellent actress she was not…

"No?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I can tell when you're lying, Kate Beckett. Your nose crinkles."

Damn. The one thing she hadn't thought to hide. Lanie knew her far too well.

"It does not."

"It does. So where were you…"

"Lanie, I was out. It doesn't matter." There really wasn't a point in denying it because even before the words slipped from her lips, she could see her friend's disagreement etched across her face.

"Please don't tell me you got back together with he who shall not be named."

"Seriously. I'd think you'd know me better than that," she objected, before amending the statement further. "But I did see him—"

"Kate—"

She rolled her eyes and held up her hand to stop any further chastising out of Lanie's mouth.

"Will you let me finish? It was only to give him back him a couple of his things before he left. I was only there for about five minutes."

"Uh huh. Well that doesn't explain why you ignored my calls all night."

With the way she was interrogating her, she was partially convinced that Lanie should've been a detective instead of a medical examiner. Kate bit her lip trying to decide how much she should truly admit to her friend.

"I just went out, okay?" She paused for a second to acknowledge Lanie's look of disbelief. "Don't glare at me like that. It'll give you wrinkles. And yes, I go out sometimes."

"But typically it's when I have to drag you kicking and screaming. This first in and last out, super cop game you're playing, is really eating into time with my friend."

"Well I apologize for trying to be good at my job," she mocked, propping herself up on the empty stainless steel table and swinging her legs back and forth.

"You proved you're good at it, alright. You were just promoted, but stop avoiding the question. Who did you go out with?" Lanie was stubborn and the look in her eyes let on to the fact that she wouldn't leave the issue alone.

She should've known better, there was no point in trying to hide things from her friend, but she would do her best to try.

Looking down at her hands, she mumbled, "I just had a drink by myself to celebrate."

"And you went home alone after that drink," she teased, fully knowing that wasn't the case.

"Umm…" As much as she tried to hold it back, her face broke out in a grin remembering Rick and thinking back on the multiple rounds in his bed. It was the best stress relief she had in quite some time.

"Kate, you didn't…"

"So maybe I drank a little more than I intended and ended up going home not alone," she admitted, as Lanie moved next to her and bumped her hip against hers.

"Does this 'not alone' have a name?" Lanie asked with a smug laugh.

"He does, but it doesn't matter because I didn't get his number so I won't be seeing him again." Kate chewed against her lip, trying not to regret her decision to leave Rick without a goodbye.

Of all the people to run into at a bar, the fact that she had run into the one man that had made her feel whole again. His novels saved her and kept her from completely drowning after her mom died. They helped her still feel connected to her in some small way, reading the stories from her mom's collection. Yet, of all people, she had never expected to fall into his bed nor had she expected to be so oblivious that she hadn't recognized his playboy face from the back of his books.

She momentarily panicked when he had let her in on his identity, but when he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hard against her lips; the anxiety was replaced with need. Need for him and need to just let go of any thought that still had plagued her mind. Shaking her head, to remove herself from the memory of his skin and his scent, she blinked to look over at her friend's curious expression.

"You've been working yourself so hard lately; you deserve a little fun."

"The last thing I need right now is a relationship…"

"Who said anything about a relationship? Having a little bit of fun doesn't need to turn into a relationship," Lanie smirked, causing Kate to groan and hop down from the table. She did have a point, but she'd never admit it to her.

The thought of another night with Rick…

"I need to go back to work…" she barked, trying to maintain some sort of composure while on the clock. Daydreaming about her one night stand wasn't the best way to spend her lunch hour.

"Just saying..." Lanie teased, her voice calling off to her as she pushed out the doors.

"Goodbye, Lanie."

* * *

The week had been rough, though rough was probably putting it mildly. Hell. The week had been hell and by the time Saturday rolled around she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Two homicide cases in her first week as a detective hadn't been what she had expected right away, but she had handled it just fine. She loved her job. It held her together, her crutch on emotionally charged days. The place where she could hide and not think about anything in her life aside from finding justice for the victims.

Justice she had never found for her mother.

So she poured all that grief and disappointment in herself and her failure into the job, and she worked hard to on not letting down the victims' families. It was that drive, ambition and stubbornness that had allowed her to rise through the ranks far quicker than the norm. Sure there were whispers that she hadn't deserved the promotion or the title, but that only fueled her further. She would be the best damn homicide detective this city had ever seen.

However, that would all have to wait until she was on shift again. Montgomery mandated that she took today off and needless to say she was a little stir crazy. She had typically avoided taking time off because when she wasn't at the precinct she was alone with her thoughts and that was a hell of a lot scarier than staring down any hardened criminal. So if she was going to have time off, then she would avoid being home and wander the city until the noise overwhelmed her senses and silenced her thoughts.

She gave the barista at the new local coffee shop a quick smile before she reached for the cardboard cup and took her first steaming sip of her grande French vanilla latte. Sighing to herself as the sweet bite of the espresso slid down her throat, she neglected to notice the man in front of her until it was too late and their collision spilled the drink down her brand new Burberry trench coat.

Shit.

"Damn. I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention," she cursed, running her hand down the fabric to try and remove the excess liquid before it soaked into it.

"No, it's my fault. Here let me get something to help you," the man stammered.

"It's fine. I—" She turned her head to finally look at the man in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Kate?"

Shit.

"Castle," she whispered his surname, not sure why, but it felt more natural than his first name. She froze, her mouth hanging open and her tongue-tied.

"Are you typically on last name basis with men you sleep with and leave?" he asked, amusement shining within his deep blue eyes.

"Funny. That was-" Her words still floundered as she tried to form some sort of explanation that wouldn't sound contrite or shallow to her own ears.

"Not something you typically do," Castle provided, his face breaking out in a grin while he handed her a couple napkins to absorb the spill.

"No. Definitely not," she admitted, feeling her face flush under his stare.

"Blame the tequila. It always works for me."

She laughed at his excuse and shook her head in surprise after cleaning the mess as much as the napkins would allow.

"You have a lot of one night stands that you need an excuse for?" she teased with a wink, casting him a look over her shoulder as she threw the trash away.

"No, but I've gotten myself into a number of situations where my good friend tequila was to blame."

"I see. Doesn't sound like that great of a friend."

He nodded with a laugh, following her out of the café onto the busy city sidewalk.

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes no."

"It was nice seeing you, but I should go home to take care of this," she said, motioning to the stain.

"Let me help or pay for your dry cleaning at least?"

"I'm good, but enjoy your coffee, Castle." Running her teeth along her bottom lip, she shook her head and gave him a small smile before turning away.

"Kate…"

He reached for her arm, his touch scalding her skin, even through the layers of clothing, with almost an electric current.

"…wait?"

* * *

Well it definitely wasn't tequila this time. Nor could she blame the two sips of the latte that she had managed to drink before being nearly hypnotized by his presence.

"Does that make up for the coffee?" he growled, looking up from between her legs as his breath washed over her inner thigh. A shiver coasted up her spine, her body still recovering for the toe curling orgasm he gave from the work of his mouth alone.

"Hmm…almost," she giggled, as her body laid completely devoured across her sheets. Castle crawled up her length to pull her close and meet her lips in a lazy kiss.

"Well I do have the rest of the afternoon free to make it up to you." His voice brought goose bumps across her skin as she nodded in agreement.

Definitely not the tequila.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you being that this is kinda different than my usual stories._

 _xoxo_

 _Thanks to my lovely beta team. You guys were an awesome help with this one and honestly this would have never seen the light of day without you._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the support. Means more than you know._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but all mistakes are mine._

* * *

 ** _This Love_**

* * *

 _Pre-series/ Season 1: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You want to talk about feelings now?" she asked, smirking against the bare skin of his chest.

Feelings were too intimate at this point and she couldn't deal with them. At least not the emotional intimacy... however the way her body reacted as Castle ran his hand down the small of her back to rest on the curve of her bottom? She could talk about that all day. Wiggling her body, she moved her lips further up to the thrumming pulse of his neck.

"Maybe?" he asked with a small squeeze of the flesh beneath his fingertips as her teeth grated against his throat, making him groan. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Not a bad thing. Just not what this is…" She soothed her marks with her tongue before he rolled her onto her back, pressed against the sateen cotton of her sheets.

"So you want to stay a mystery." His was voice thick with a honey-like quality as he propped himself up on his elbow so his eyes could run down the length of her body.

"It's more fun that way," she murmured, rocking her hips up to meet his, pulling another moan from his lips.

"We're definitely good at having fun."

"Great at it." She nodded, carding her hands in his hair, kissing him frantically, losing herself in the feeling of his tongue moving with hers.

She was done talking, arousal pooling at her center as his hands skated across her chest, teasing each nipple, pulling a moan from her lips. He was so practiced with her body, like he had been with her hundreds of times already, and each time he touched or massaged or licked her, it was somehow better, more intense than before.

With the hard press of him against her stomach, she glided a hand between them, taking ahold of his length, causing him to gasp. She slowly worked his body, running her thumb over his tip, momentarily distracting his worship of her chest long enough for her to flip them over.

She needed to be in control.

"Fuck, Kate."

"That's the idea," she laughed, moving him through her wetness teasing them both before sinking down slowly, her body stretching to adjust to his size. The sensation shot pinpricks across her skin, every touch heightened. She needed this. The slide of their bodies as his hands mapped every area of bare skin, was nearly hypnotic. He tried to slow the pace, but she was already too far gone and could already tell she wouldn't last long this time. She braced her hands against the headboard, trying to ground herself to something, but when he lowered his hand against her bundle of nerves she felt her body tense, already on the brink. Her restraint lost, she needed him closer, lowering back down, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"Damn, you feel good," he grunted against her temple as she hid her face against his shoulder, the slide of her lips and tongue painting open mouth kisses onto his skin before biting back a sob against the strained tendon of his neck. He moved a hand to her hip, helping keep the rhythm when her fast movements turned sloppy.

"Close?" he breathed into her ear, but she couldn't respond anymore than a silent nod.

Her high pitched moan filled the air, her vision blurring white hot, as her orgasm wracked through her body with its intensity. A short gasp later and she felt Castle tense in her arms, falling over the edge himself and sinking further into the mattress, leaving them both a breathless, tangle of sated limbs.

* * *

Kate had lost track of how long they laid like that, wrapped up around each other until their breathing evened out and they were finally able to speak again. She could feel his hand lightly dust up the ridges of her spine, causing a shiver and goosebumps on her over sensitized skin.

"Spend the day with me," he said, sighing into her hair and lacing his arms low along her waist.

"No, Castle." She shook her head with a tight lipped smile, curling her arm around one of the few pillows that managed to stay on the bed, as she felt him pull a sheet around them. He was probably looking for an explanation, but she was too exhausted from their last round to think of anything further to say.

"Why not?" Moving one of his hands up her sweat glistened skin, he pushed the veil of her hair away from her eyes, giving her a breathtaking smile.

"We're not dating." Her heart stuttered for a second at her response, surprising even her, before she controlled herself and reminded them both of the simple fact. "This was just sex." Taking a deep breath, she had to tame her emotions and her mind. He was confusing her with the way he was looking at her, complicating the way she was feeling already after this short of time.

This wasn't anything, couldn't be anything.

This was just fun. It wasn't like he really wanted a relationship. He didn't really care about her thoughts or her feelings. Men would pretend and then she'd get hurt when they chose other things over her.

Will had taught her that pretty well. Boston was more important, his job winning in the end, but he had left her with a valuable lesson.

Guard your heart and use your head. She knew Castle wasn't any different, but running into him today, with the memories of their previous night together fresh in her mind, was fortunate timing for them both. Maybe simply using each other wouldn't be such a bad idea if it would feel this good.

"Not just sex. Great sex," he added.

"True." She hummed, smoothing her lips against his shoulder.

"And we're friends, right?"

"I suppose." She paused for a second, allowing her free hand to ease around his abdomen and poke at his side as she giggled.

"And as friends we can spend time together outside of a bed."

"But why should we leave the bed when we acknowledged how talented we are," she challenged, her fingers dancing lower down his body under the sheets. Before she could get any further, he caught her hand with a squeeze, bringing it back to his chest, most likely to prevent distraction.

"Because we're humans and eventually we need to eat."

"You have a point," she groaned as her stomach made a traitorous grumble.

"We can order a pizza and watch a movie while we eat. Consider it an apology for sneaking out on me last week," he said with a wink, before she leaned forward to bite at the pulse in his neck in response.

"Didn't think I needed to apologize."

Her words were defensive, the tone held more bitterness than teasing. Castle's face fell momentarily and her heart dropped. She was already messing up the situation. Had she read things wrong all along?

She didn't want a relationship, but she also didn't want to hurt him. For all the faults she found splashed on the pages of the tabloids, the Rick Castle she knew between the sheets seemed kind-hearted and genuine.

"You don't," he murmured, before kissing her cheek. "But you can humor me."

He slid off of the mattress with a laugh, leaning over to pull on his boxers and jeans.

"Fine you win, but I get to pick the movie," she groaned, tossing a pillow at his chest. Her mind roamed as she started to think of movies, but she couldn't focus with the scent of him still on her skin. She had sex with her favorite author- not had - no, because she would definitely do that again.

The idea of the man on the back of the book jacket that kept her warm at night...

"So, Castle, when's your next book coming out?" The question fell from her lips before she could suck it back between her teeth. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She completely blew her cover and she knew it when he turned his head toward her with a grin, smug surprise dancing in his eyes.

"It actually came out this week," he said, thankfully not commenting on her interest in his career. "Part of the reason I went to the bar last weekend…a little pre-release date celebration."

"Or avoidance," she joked.

"I prefer the glass half full, thank you. Anyway, I can get you a copy if you'd like."

She fell back onto one of the remaining pillows and laughed.

"Is that like a parting gift that you give all of your friends?" she asked, with air quotes around the word friends.

"Funny and no. I have no other friends at the moment, but you just seemed like the type that might be interested in my book." He sat back down on the edge of the mattress, matching her air quotes before tickling the bottom of her foot.

"I do?" she gasped, wiggling away from further torture. "Castle, do you even know what I do for a living?"

"Actually no. You are a complete mystery to me which is odd given the fact of what we just did for the last couple hours," he admitted, staring at the sheet pooling around her lap as she sat up in bed.

"What do you think I do?"

"Oh is this some sort of challenge, Kate—" His jaw dropped open for a moment and then shut as if he was at a loss for words. His eyes looked toward her in a hesitant panic before she realized what he was grasping for.

"Beckett." She had never given him her last name.

"Right. Are you trying to challenge me, Kate Beckett? Because I'm a novelist. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll know."

"You're on," she said, patting his leg and pushing him off of the bed again. As he moved out of the room into the common areas, she scooped his shirt from the floor and threw it onto her naked skin. She felt like taunting him a bit, distracting from his mission.

Standing in the doorway, she watched Castle walk around the room, touching a couple items throughout the space as he moved. Humming quietly, he looked at the bookshelf before turning back to her with a grin.

"See. I was right. You are a fan," he teased with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Semi fan—"

"I knew it!" he shouted, pointing back at her with a triumphant smile.

"Of the genre!" She brushed her fingertips against her lips, a laugh bubbling in her voice, moving further into the living room. The pull to be close to him was to hard to resist.

"You know it's going to be distracting trying to do anything else today if you're going to be wearing my shirt around your apartment," he mumbled, his eyes raking down her body, pooling heat in her abdomen.

"Hey, you're the one that started your quest in only your pants." She defended her clothing choice and knocked her hip against his, but he stopped the action and pulled her hard into him to press a kiss along her jaw.

"I was just doing you a favor as a friend, allowing you to oogle my body a little while longer," he whispered into her ear, as the heat from his breath washed over her skin creating a chill down her spine.

Damn him.

"Sure, Castle. Whatever you say. So any guesses? Your fifteen minutes are up." She arched her eyebrow up at him in challenge.

"NYPD."

Son of a...

"How did you -"

"I saw your commendation handing in your bedroom."

Well she hadn't thought that game through very well.

"So why did you go through with all of the theatrics?"

"Open permission to snoop and learn a little bit about you," he said, as she pushed out of his arms and playfully punched his bicep.

"You don't need to know much about me," she reminded him, walking to her kitchen to get a bottle of water. Her voice a little hoarse from her vocal gymnastics earlier.

"Friends can't know things about each other?" Castle followed behind and accepted the water she offered him.

"Friends are on a need to know basis."

Need to know and honestly, the less he learned about her the better. If he learned too much, then she was positive that he wouldn't like what he'd see.

"And what is it that you need to know?" he asked, his tone laced with curiosity.

"I'll let you know when I can think of something, Mr. Castle."

"Mr. Castle?" He nearly spit out his sip of water with a laugh. "Kinda formal for someone standing there wearing my shirt."

"Touché," she said, before pausing to place her hand against her growling stomach as embarrassment rushed to her cheeks. "You promised me pizza?"

"I did, but then I was distracted by your mouth, among other things," he reminded her with his eyebrow arching. "Let me go order something and then you pick out the movie."

"Still a movie?"

"Promise is a promise, Detective Beckett. Movies are a great friendly activity."

"If you say so." She winked at him before moving to sort through her meager collection near her television.

* * *

"Okay, that pizza was amazing," she said with a moan. Smirking to himself, the sound she made was almost as loud as when he ran his tongue-

"Georgino's is the best," he stuttered, interrupting his own mortifying train of thoughts.

"Probably the only place in the city I haven't tried. Didn't even realize it was around here."

"It's not. I know a guy."

He knew a guy. God, he was acting like an idiot. Why did he feel the need to impress her so much? This was just low key fun. Something that kept his mind off of the stress from the week. She didn't seem to want anything else from this and he would accept anything she was willing to offer.

She was hot, like model hot, but that wasn't what drew him to her. It was the mystery. He hadn't felt so intrigued by someone in a long time. He'd willingly trade any random bar hook up if he could call Kate instead.

"Hot shot author using his pull to get better pizza…" she teased.

"Shhh…movie," he said, motioning toward the screen.

Not that he really cared about the random chick flick she was subjecting him to, it was the principle. He felt like she was trying to prove a point by picking this movie, so he was trying his best to hang out with her as a friend and pay attention to the plot. Although it was backfiring, because everything she did was somehow a turn on, even down to the way she had licked her lips while enjoying her pizza.

"I love this part," she said, slightly turning up her lips into a girlish smile in a way that was both innocent and sexy at the same time, probably due to the way she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, abusing the skin.

As if she could feel the heat from his staring, Kate looked up at him through her sinfully, dark eyelashes, acting completely oblivious to the effect she had on him.

"Thought we were watching a movie, Castle?"

"I'm finding you far more interesting to watch," he admitted with a shrug.

"But staring is creepy," she whispered, turning back to watch the movie.

"Noted, but how about we turn off the movie and…" His voice trailed off as his hand skated up the inseam of her jeans before she caught his movement and squeezed his fingers.

"Thought friends watched movies?" Kate asked, looking back at him with a mocking smile.

"Maybe movie friends are overrated…"

"Mmhmm. I'm really enjoying the movie though." She won and she knew it. Swinging her leg over his body to straddle his lap, she toyed with the buttons on his shirt which had finally ended up on his body again.

All thought was wiped from his mind as she grinded her hips one time against the seam of his pants.

"I can tell," he murmured, chasing her lips and pressing his mouth hard against hers before she released a soft moan of appreciation.

"Fuck the movie."

"How about you fuck me instead?" He chuckled against her lips at the question, hands moving under her shirt desperate to touch her skin.

"That's a horrible line." Laughing against his stubble, she moved her tongue and lips along his jaw, nipping a path down the skin.

"I've had better lines."

"Save them for another time," she said. "I can think of a better use for your mouth."

* * *

tbc

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xoxo_

 _Team beta- you guys were such a great help!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: For those that thought I gave up on this...I didn't. I apologize for the delay, but there will be regular updates now. You may want to read the first 3 chapters again to refresh. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. xoxo_

* * *

 ** _This Love_**

* * *

 _Pre-series/ Season 1: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"Kate, you've seemed a bit stressed lately," Lanie mentioned between bites of her chef salad.

"Well I'm not…" she muttered, her fork sifting through her own plate of greens, looking for her last cucumber. She could tell that her well-meaning but nosy friend was fishing for information. It'd been awhile since they've had lunch together and she should have guessed that when she called her up out of the blue, it was for more than to just enjoy the trendy salad selection at the new cafe down the street from the precinct.

"Sounds like denial to me." Lanie smirked at her with a not so innocent lift of her eyebrow. "That man of yours not taking care of things anymore?"

Kate nearly spit out her food, choking on the bite that she hadn't fully swallowed. One thing she could say about her friend, she was direct.

"Lanie, we talked about this." She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I don't have a man."

Though Castle was every bit man, he wasn't hers. They were drifting along without labels or titles or a defined relationship. She called him after tough cases and he called her when he had a free night. The push and pull was nice and carefree when they were around each other.

Anytime the panic surfaced that this was quickly turning into something resembling a real relationship, the slide of his tongue or the grind of his hips left her mind deliciously blank. They were practically made for each other physically, excelling at everything they tried.

He was adventurous to say the least and she wasn't complaining.

It was exciting.

Lanie scoffed at her constant avoidance, but honestly she wasn't one to kiss and tell, at least not when it came to Castle. The last thing she wanted was for their random hookups to end up in the gossip columns.

"Fine, _friend_ ," she sighed, using finger quotation marks. "Has your friend not paid enough attention to you lately?"

"If you must know, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

Nineteen days if she was counting, but she _wasn't_.

"Really? Interesting…" Lanie hummed, appearing to bite back a laugh. It was irritating how much she was enjoying this.

"Yes, and it's really not that interesting. He's just been out of town on business."

"That's convenient."

Lanie offered her a smug smile and Kate had to keep repeating that telling off her best friend during her lunch break was not the best way to go about her day. Instead, she opted to take a deep breath and force a tight lipped smile, sparing Lanie from her wrath for now.

Shaking her head, she simply glared at the ME, trying her best to wipe the knowing expression from her friend's face. "Lanie, stop. Whatever you're thinking, just stop."

Lanie lifted her hands, feigning innocence. "I'm just saying, you seemed to be a lot happier when you had Mr. Mystery Man servicing you…"

The phrase turned her stomach. Maybe it was just physical with Castle, but they weren't machines. She did care about him, she wasn't heartless.

"Servicing me? You're disgusting." She threw a crumpled up napkin at Lanie's face, giggling when it hit her directly in the nose.

"When does he get back?"

"I'm not sure," she said, shrugging.

"You haven't asked?"

"Why would I? I've been busy with work. I've had better things to worry about."

"Mmhmm." Lanie arched an eyebrow, obviously not accepting her nonchalance. It was a losing battle. She couldn't defend what was going on between her and Castle to others because it barely made sense herself. All she could do was stick her tongue out in response and laugh as she reached for her bottle of water.

"Shut up and eat your salad."

* * *

' _Remy's at 6 '_

The text came through around three without any further detail. Yet those three words were enough to bring a smile to her face, her blood racing in anticipation.

Castle was back in town.

As much as she wanted to jump at the chance to see him, the idea of being reunited with him in a diner full of people, when all she wanted was the hard press of his body, was less than appealing. They could have a nice casual dinner anytime. Tonight, she needed him.

 _Alone._

Drumming her fingertips against her smile, she opened the text and declined the offer, suggesting they meet at his place later instead. He agreed without question, no doubt realizing the error in his initial offer.

Silly man, she'd have to make him pay for his oversight later on in his bed, _hopefully twice_.

* * *

Standing in his hallway hours later, she ran her hands down the front of her tan colored Burberry trench coat that she recently splurged on. Her skin buzzed with excitement and slight nervousness at being here. She wanted to surprise him, wear something sexy so there was no mistaking her intent on coming over tonight.

After work today, Kate had decided to stop at one of the lingerie boutiques on Fifth Avenue in which she rarely shopped at, but today she wanted to be daring. So when she spotted the black lace, _nearly see-through_ corset with matching panties, she knew she had to see the look on Castle's face if she showed up only wearing that under her coat.

She pierced her ruby red bottom lip with her teeth as she raised her hand against the wood grain, knocking swiftly. Hearing footsteps approach from inside, she lowered her gaze and pulled the belt open just as the door swung open.

"Mr. Castle, I heard you were a little lonely tonight," she said, her voice dropping into a sultry murmur laced with seduction.

Silence.

That hadn't been the exact response she was going for, but she could work with it.

Lifting her head, her eyes fluttered up through her darkened eyelashes hoping to finally catch a glimpse of Castle's no doubt stunned expression - only to be met with the wide eyes of a little red-headed girl instead. The child was practically frozen, holding the door open and looking utterly horrified as Kate stood there in nothing but her black lingerie.

"Dad! I think someone is here for you _in their underwear_ ," the girl called into the room, before running away from the doorway.

 _Fuck._

She couldn't reach for her coat fast enough, scrambling to get herself back to some level of decency without anyone else catching a glimpse of her. Her skin was on fire, her blood flooding underneath the exposed planes of her body, no doubt painting her cheeks a shade of red to match her lipstick. This was a bad idea. She was such an idiot.

Cursing under her breath, she hurried to the elevator and jabbed at the call button about a hundred times, anything to get the damn doors to open.

"Kate?"

The sound of her name caught her attention, and she turned around to see Castle jogging towards her. Great. Couldn't she just slink home in peace to lick her wounds in private? She didn't really want to have a therapy session with the man, she just wanted to slam his naked body against the nearest hard surface.

And that ship had sailed after her humiliating peep show.

"Castle, I need to go," she mumbled, the elevator finally giving her reprieve as the doors slid open.

"Please don't." Castle reached for her arm, stopping her desperate attempt at fleeing. "It's my fault. I should've warned you."

"You think?" She glared at him, crossing her arms, trying to wrap herself in her trench. His eyes were sympathetic, more than they should be considering she just flashed his daughter.

"In my defense, when you said you were coming over I thought you would show up wearing clothing." He chuckled, low, the sound sending pinpricks of arousal along her skin. Even when she was infuriated with him, he still managed to turn her on.

"Really? That's what you're going with? In my defense - _Dad_?" She was close to shouting, no doubt alerting whatever neighbors who were still in earshot of the madness that had taken place tonight. It didn't matter, she couldn't stop. She was a cop for God's sake, she didn't need to get arrested for indecent exposure! "When were you going to tell me you had a daughter? I mean, seriously! There's no way I can see you again. Your daughter just saw me standing there in my underwear!"

"Kate, breathe." He eased himself closer and her heart stuttered. She was a lost cause. "It's nothing she hasn't seen a rabid fan do before…"

She groaned, slamming her head onto his chest.

"Not making me feel any better here, Castle. How could you not tell me?"

"Honestly, I thought I had - I thought by now you noticed her things laying around when you were at the loft."

His excuse was weak at best and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. The fact that he hadn't told her about his daughter made her realize that he was just as secretive as she had been. A weird pang twisted in her chest at the idea and she hated herself for the hypocrisy of it all.

This would be her out, the way to break this unusual pull she had to him, but as she breathed in, her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne and she was done for. She missed him.

 _Damn it._

"Most of the times we were solely in your bed and I think we were a bit preoccupied…" she teased, looking up at him as she felt the blush from the memories warm her skin. The glow was welcomed as opposed to the humiliating stain of red from before.

"You're right, and I'd like to be preoccupied with you some more tonight, if you'll stay."

"Castle, I can't hang around at your place with your daughter when all I have on is slutty lingerie."

He skated his hands inside the coat, brushing his hands down the curve of her hips, pulling her flush against his body.

"And it'd be a shame if we don't get to enjoy it later, after all you went to all this trouble."

"Or maybe I'll just enjoy myself, alone at home. My removable showerhead and I have had quite an exclusive relationship these last couple of weeks." His eyes widened at her confession, just the reaction she had wanted - served him right. Drifting his fingertips along her cheek, he appeared to gain his confidence back as he leaned forward. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he spoke, teeth nipping at her lobe.

"Yes, but I bet your showerhead can't replace that thing I can do with my tongue that you like so much," he husked, the gravel like tone of his voice, causing her to slowly forget why this was such a bad idea.

Damn him and his talented mouth.

"You win. I'll stay."

"I knew I could persuade you," he hummed with a smile, reaching down to lace his fingers through hers, walking them back toward his loft. "I have some pajama pants and a t-shirt you can wear until Alexis goes to her friend's place to stay the night. I wanted you to meet her earlier at dinner, but when you suggested later - I almost told you, but her friend invited her over so I thought she would be gone before you got here. That's why she answered the door, she was expecting Hannah's mom."

He wanted her to meet his kid. That was...unexpected.

"It's fine." It wasn't, but she was just as much at fault as he was and there was no reason to make him feel guilty for it. "A little warning next time would be appreciated, but we can still have fun, you haven't scared me off entirely."

"Good. Now let's get you inside and into some clothes, before all my restraint is lost and I enjoy my surprise right here in the hallway," he said, with a laugh, turning to press an open mouth kiss along her jaw exactly in the spot that he knew drove her mad. She couldn't help the soft moan that slipped from her lips from the attention.

"I've already scarred you daughter tonight, Castle. Let's try to avoid scarring the entire building as well."

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

 _Thank you so much for reading._

 _I would truly appreciate feedback on this chapter since this story is a bit out of my norm._

 _xoxo_

 _Alex and Esther - thanks as always._


	5. Chapter 5

_M-rating for this chapter. You've been warned._

* * *

 ** _This Love_**

* * *

 _Pre-series/ Season 1: A distraught 24 year old Kate Beckett meets a handsome stranger and their friendship keeps them both from drowning._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"I have to go."

Kate's breath warmed his cheek as her words hung in the air, stirring him into consciousness. His mind was still foggy from sleep, but awareness slowly washed over his body and he forced his eyes to slit open. A blurry image of the detective narrowed into focus and he couldn't stop his hand from reaching over, dragging her flush against his skin.

"What if you stay… staying sounds like a much better idea," he murmured, his lips brushing along her neck, a slow descent down her naked torso.

"We fell asleep."

"We were pretty damn active earlier. Sleeping isn't bad."

"Yes, but I should go home, Castle. I don't want you getting any ideas if I stay," she said, her voice almost a whisper, as she nuzzled back against his chest. Maybe he could convince her.

"No ideas." He chuckled low against the crown of her head, wisps of her short hair fluttering along the white of his pillowcase. "You just looked cold."

"I looked cold? That's what you're going with?"

"Yes and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer my bed for you to stay warm for the night…"

She smirked, lips dusting the expanse of his shoulder. The light touch of her mouth ignited sparks down his spine and his fingertips dug into the taut muscles of her ass in retaliation. Oh, he definitely needed her to stay.

A soft moan mingled between them as her hips canted forward against his thigh. Brushing his hands across the plains of her skin, his lips mapped the trail they had forged, memorizing every response. Castle smiled at her eagerness, the idea of leaving the bed already long forgotten, pressing her closer. It still amazed him that she'd become so responsive to even his slightest ministrations.

Kate giggled. "Mhmm and this has nothing to do with the fact that you're just hoping to have sex in the morning?"

A not so innocent chuckle slipped from his mouth as the wash of warm air created subtle patches of goosebumps across her skin.

He grazed his hands down the back of her thigh, pulling her legs to bracket his hips before rolling forward and pressing her against the mattress. A subtle gasp slipped from her lips as he aligned with her heated center. "If that happens, I mean, I won't deny you the privilege."

She swatted his arm and reached up to nip at his shoulder.

"My hero," she breathed.

Kate's pupils were as dark as coal, completely blown and her tone did little to hide her arousal. She was gorgeous like this, so desperate and needy, wiggling her hips, searching for the delicious pressure her body is craving.

Reaching down, he scraped palm against the lace of her thong, teasing, cupping her through the already soddened material.

"I do what I can," he growled in her ear, pushing aside the scrap of cloth and pumping two fingers inside her swollen folds without warning. A high pitched moan slipped from her lips. "Fuck, Kate. How long have you been this wet?"

"Woke up like this," she gasped, as her hips danced in time with the glide of his fingers. "Anytime - with you." Her words were broken gasps and her eyes slammed shut, riding his hand in short, choppy movements.

He could tell she was close by the faint flutter of her inner muscles, but when he brushed his thumb against her clit, she shattered in his arms, immediately, her mouth opening on a silent sob.

She was exquisite.

"You are the hottest thing when you come." His words were merely whispers along her sweat-dampened temple. She lifted her arms to lace them around her neck, as he pushed his lips against hers, tongues tangling lazily.

"That was worth staying for," she hummed against his mouth.

"You could stay for more…" His heart was still hammering against his chest, still in need of release of his own.

One of her hands ran down his body palming him through his boxers and he bucked in response. He had missed her on his book tour and the idea of spending the day with her, intertwined limbs and languid kisses, was enticing, especially if she touched him like that.

With anyone else since his divorce, he had been the one to pull away, dodge anything that resembled a relationship, but he didn't feel the need to run with her.

Maybe because she did enough running for the both of them.

" _Stay_ ," he repeated.

"But your daughter..."

He pulled away from her touch and slammed his eyes shut.

"Don't - don't mention her while we're in bed, kinda kills the mood," he groaned, digging his hands into the jut of her hipbone and feathering a kiss to her temple. He opened his eyes and was greeted by her guilty expression, but he merely shook his head. "She won't be home until the afternoon."

"I don't want her seeing me sneaking out."

He leaned down cupping her cheek in his palm and drew her lips against his, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Then don't sneak out. Stay for breakfast."

"Castle," she said, her tone almost a warning.

"Kate, I like you - for more than just what you can do in bed -"

She cut him off with the quick twist of her lips against his while her hands traveled back down his abdomen, almost to where he was practically aching to be touched. A move to distract him from further conversation.

It was working.

"Why complicate things?" He chased her mouth, seeking another kiss when she surprised him and pinned him against his sheets, easing down the length of his body and toying with the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. "Let's just focus on what we're good at…"

"Kate…"

Any further words were wiped from his mind when she lowered her head and drew him into to the heat of her mouth.

* * *

Castle kissed her goodbye a little while later, after they were both satiated and sore in all the right areas. The last round in his shower was particularly intense and finally he learned how _flexible_ she truly could be.

He stretched his back, rubbing the overused muscles in his upper body with a sigh, but the pain was worth it.

 _She_ was worth it.

And he was falling fast.

He should've known better by now when it came to the opposite sex, but he didn't. After years of dating and years of being burnt by women that had different intentions, he still hadn't learned. However, the heart was a fickle thing and he couldn't apply even an ounce of logic when it came to his feelings, especially when it involved Kate Beckett.

She was dark, damaged and mysterious; a cocktail of traits that should set off a warning signal in his brain. Yet, it made him want her more.

The more she tried to be elusive, the more he needed to know about her life.

Something had to have happened in her past that caused her to shy away from emotional connections, or at least that was how she seemed. But there had to be more to it.

She wasn't cold and disconnected in bed, yet whenever he noticed even an ounce of emotion creep into her eyes, he could see her panic.

She wasn't being honest with him or herself.

Not that he was the pillar of straightforward honesty either.

When they'd met at the bar, the idea of a relationship wasn't even in the realm of possibilities. He'd wanted something fun and easy. He'd wanted meaningless.

Then he'd seen her sitting there and it had set off his spiral into darkness with her.

Kate Beckett had made her way under his skin in both the best and worst possible ways. Even when he tried to get her out of his mind while on tour and had hundreds fans flinging themselves at him during book signings these past few weeks; his thoughts still had drifted back to her and the hot glide of her tongue along his skin.

He was enchanted by her and if he had to scratch and claw to be in her life, well then he'd work on sharpening his talons. It was about the story and he knew she had one hell of one that was dying to be told.

* * *

Beckett's stomach started a low rumble that left her glancing at her watch. She sighed - almost missed lunch again. If she wasn't careful, this would start becoming a habit.

The caseload since she'd been promoted had been pretty heavy, but today she could take a breather because she was just catching up with her paperwork. At least that was what she was doing until she heard the unassuming ding of the elevator and found Castle waltzing towards her.

Her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of him with his publicity smile firmly in place. What the hell was he doing here? She was going to kill him.

"Are you stalking me?" she hissed when he was within earshot of her.

"Of course not. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

His eyes darted towards hers as he offered her a genuine turn of his lips, a look that was both innocent and hopeful. Damn him. She should be furious, wanted to stay that way, but with him -

"Castle, you can't just show up at my job," she warned, her voice low. "This is crossing _so_ many lines."

"Kate, relax. I'm friends with Roy. I'm sure he won't mind."

" _Roy_?"

Her boss and Castle? How in the world did she not know this? Of all the people he had to be friends with, this was just asking for trouble.

"He's in my poker group. My Gotham City crew, you know - Roy, the Mayor, and a couple other city officials. Good to keep people like that happy, in case I ever need a favor." He winked and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"Don't seem so surprised. I'm pretty likable. Even you seem to like me, from time to time."

"Right now that is questionable," she grumbled, slamming her elbows onto her desk and hiding her head in her hands.

"Is that Rick Castle?" Roy crowed, standing in his office doorway. Her eyes shot up to him and her stomach dropped

"Told you," he said with an infuriating smirk. She wanted to sink into the floor and have it swallow her whole. "Hey Roy. Getting ready to fork over all your money this weekend?"

"Oh, don't get cocky now." Her captain walked over, shaking Castle's hand in greeting. "I think this is finally my week, maybe lighten your pockets for a change."

"We'll see about that." Castle chuckled.

"Detective Beckett, you didn't tell me that you were friends with Rick."

"It didn't really come up in conversation."

"Beckett is one of our most promising new detectives," Montgomery said and she couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She had such respect for the man, ignoring the fact that he was poker buddies with Castle.

Roy was a mentor and she wanted to work hard to impress him.

They continued to chat, mostly about her and she was trying to zone out of the conversation. Her mind couldn't process that this was actually her life now.

It was crazy enough that the famous author was a frequent inhabitant in her bed, but now he was friends with her boss?

All too much...

"Yes, she's very inspiring." Castle looked over at her with a wink as she snapped out of her daydream. "I'd actually love the opportunity to follow her around for a bit. Maybe Derrick Storm could have a new ally, a remarkable homicide detective."

Wait, what?

Oh no.

This conversation between the two of them had taken a turn for the worst. Castle was like a child on a sugar rush, there was no way he could be here with her.

Not while she was working, _not_ if she wanted to earn any sort of respect at the precinct with her colleagues. It was already a struggle being so young and being a woman.

But this?

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

 _No._

No.

"Not to break up the friendly chat, but I really don't think that's a great idea, Sir. I'm still learning the ropes. I wouldn't want any distractions," she stated, voice firm, narrowing her eyes at Castle when Montgomery turned away.

She was going to kill him.

"It could be great publicity for the department, Detective." Damn it. She was hoping that he'd hate the idea because this would be a disaster. "Just think about it."

"I'll think about it alright," she grumbled, closing her last file on her desk. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Sir?" Kate stood up and stepped between the two men, but Montgomery shook his head and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Beckett. I'm actually headed to 1PP for a meeting. I'll have to talk to you both later."

He shot Castle a quick nod and clapped his bicep to say goodbye, leaving Beckett standing there, irritation bubbling over.

"Follow me?" she hissed, working hard to keep her voice low.

"I wanted to tell you my idea earlier," he defended. "But then your tongue curled over my -"

"Will you keep it down!" Maybe going to lunch wasn't a bad idea after all. She needed to get out of here for a bit before they draw even more attention to themselves. His voice was loud, cutting through the eerily calm in homicide floor and prying eyes were starting to stare. "I don't need the entire precinct knowing where my tongue was earlier, Castle. It's bad enough that they'll be whispering about you for the rest of the week alone, since you decided to show up here uninvited."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He held up his hands in defeat. "Let me buy you a burger to make up for it."

His expression softened, reminding her of the Castle she'd come to know in her bed, and suddenly her mind was back to the moment of being wrapped in his embrace. As much as she tried to keep him at arm's length, he wasn't a bad guy. He seemed to care about her, as terrifying as that was.

"Only if you get me a shake as well."

She smiled, surprising even herself that she was actually going along with this. This is so past the hard lines of their arrangement that she had tried to set.

"You drive a hard bargain, Detective, but I think I can handle that. And maybe you can listen to my idea?"

He wasn't going to let the idea go. She'd have to work at convincing him to dropping the idea in other way - non-precinct approved ways.

"Depends on how good the shake is," she teased, wetting her lips with her tongue. His eyes dropped to her mouth, completely enthralled.

"Remy's has the best shakes. I promise."

His heated look melted away a bit more of her annoyance.

It was hopeless. She was hopeless.

And she allowed it, continued to allow him to push at the boundaries she put in place to protect them both.

It was becoming a losing battle.

Following in step with him toward the elevator, she sighed as they drifted inside the empty box and she nudged his side with her hip.

Her mind focused on the one terrifying realization worming its way into her mind, nagging at her subconscious, haunting her thoughts.

She was falling for him.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_


End file.
